<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everyone else walks away, unharmed and singing by mightingquills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905153">everyone else walks away, unharmed and singing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightingquills/pseuds/mightingquills'>mightingquills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, fem!reader - Freeform, howl is angsty, its my first work on ao3 help, reader was inspired by a poem about joan of arc so bare with me, sophie isn´t heather, the reader is a witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightingquills/pseuds/mightingquills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Howl wanted her to be the one. Fate wanted her to leave</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howl Pendragon/ Reader, Howl Pendragon/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everyone else walks away, unharmed and singing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Howl wanted her to be the one. Fate wanted her 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦. </p><p>Y/N left an emptiness in his home, if he can even call it that anymore. She creeps like an old wound that never fully heals. In spells and lavender and notes in the corner of every page of every book he owns. </p><p>Somedays it's like she never left. She's just too late and any minute she will storm in, like the sun in the end of winter and he would bask in her light. </p><p>He sees her, standing on a meadow, her ( h/c) hair in the wind. Or by the usual spot by the castle's entrance. She reads another book and lays in the grass. Under the last drops of sunlight and thinks of being somewhere else. Drinks a cup of tea. </p><p>Calcifer always used to warn him. </p><p>“𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦”</p><p>“Calcifer”, Howl turns to the flaming demon, with steady glance, "𝘪´𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘪 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘯" </p><p>The night melts into the horizon. Oranges and pinks are now pitch black and pale stars like diamonds. </p><p>Y/N walks inside, this time. </p><p>Maybe in a week, or a month, or a year- 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙣´𝙩.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>